


Cookie Thief

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Tsukishima's been looking forward to his limited edition flavor oreos all day, so of course that doesn't work out.





	Cookie Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1. Brells' prompt was "moments after one of them has just opened the package of Oreos they were so looking forward to eating only to find it completely empty except for a ¥500 bill and an apology Post-It note" and in fact was [autobiographical](https://twitter.com/brells_/status/1009505438625173504). 
> 
> nothing will ever live up the coffee milk Kit-Kats. I still long for their return.

Tsukishima has relatively few overindulgences in life, but one of them that he's been thinking about all day is getting home from his interminable afternoon lab and eating at least an entire row of the package of Oreos that he purposely set aside on top of the fridge. They're the limited edition spring strawberry flavor, and even though typically he doesn't approve of fiddling with Oreo flavors, Kuroo had coaxed him into trying a package last week and the golden cookies on the strawberry icing is honestly worth having, which means after this season ends they'll probably never see them again, like that winter with the coffee milk Kit-Kats.

He almost expects, because today is going exactly that badly, to feel nothing when he reaches on top of the fridge, but the plasticky crinkling noise makes him heave a tiny sigh of relief. The lightness of the package does not bode well, and sure enough, when Tsukishima pulls the resealable tab back, the entire package is empty.

Well, not entirely empty. There's a folded 1000Y bill and a sticky note stuck to it that just says "SORRY."

"Oh, you're GONNA be sorry," Tsukishima growls, turning on his heel and stomping towards the bedroom door. He means to maybe slam it open dramatically, but it's already open, foiling his plan. Kuroo is slumped across the top of his desk, his laptop open and lighting the circles under his eyes in neon blue.

"H'lo," Kuroo slurs blearily.

"What the shit," Tsukishima demands through gritted teeth, holding up the sticky note, "is THIS?"

Kuroo visibly flinches. "Aww, Tsukki, have mercy! I was up all night working on my take-home problem set! It was the only food in the apartment!"

"You had that problem set for a WEEK," Tsukishima snaps, crossing his arms. Kuroo just pouts at him. Tsukishima glares back, trapped in a Mexican standoff.

"I'll find some more, I promise," Kuroo gives in first, going even flatter against the desk if that's possible. Even his hair is drooped kinda sadly. "Don't be mad, huh? I'm too tired."

Tsukishima thaws, but he's careful to keep his face from showing it. He takes the three steps it takes to stand right in front of Kuroo and drops his folded arms. Predictable in his desire for physical reassurance, Kuroo sits up to flop against Tsukishima instead, arms around his middle and cheek against his stomach.

"Are they all turned in?" Tsukishima asks.

"Uh-huh," Kuroo assures. Tsukishima threads fingers through his hair.

"Good." Tsukishima's lips curl into a sharp smile, fingers tightening. "Then you've got plenty of time to make it up to me."

"Uh, I mean, I probably have another set next wee—OW!" Kuroo winces as Tsukishima yanks. "Ok, ok! Geez, Tsukki!"


End file.
